Frankenstein (Noblesse)
|-|Sealed= |-|Unsealed= |-|Dark Spear= |-|Dark Spear Consumed= |-|Contract= Summary Frankenstein is the deuteragonist of the manhwa series Noblesse. He is Rai's devoted servant and has loyally served him for over 800 years. He is a brilliant scientist, whose abandoned research notes helped to bring the Union's scientific knowledge and technology to the advanced level it has reached in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C | High 7-A | High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Frankenstein, sometimes abbreviated to Frankie. Also goes by the code name RK-0 or simply the Boss. Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: Over two thousand years old, biologically in his early 30s Classification: Genetically modified human, human with vampiric abilities via contract Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy (Offensive, defensive, and communicative), Flight, Energy Manipulation (Constructs, projection, and absorption), Pain Manipulation (Frankenstein's power makes injuries from his attacks far more painful than they should be, to the point of causing enough pain to incapacitate a man who had modified his nervous system and near-completely removed his ability to feel pain), Absorption (can absorb enemies with the Dark Spear, the Spear constantly absorbs the life energy of everything around it), Soul Manipulation (the Dark Spear's absorption affects the soul), Can create extremely powerful lightning strikes when summoning his weapon, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Exposure to his aura reopens healed wounds, Regeneration Negation (his attacks slow the healing of his victims, even outright negating it in the case of people with enhancements from his research), Reactive Power Level Negation (Gradeus could not gain any power from injuries inflicted by Frankenstein), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (unaffected by Regis and Yuri's attempts at controlling him, can resist the Dark Spear trying to attack and take over his mind), Pain Manipulation (having a mere portion of the Dark Spear injected into them caused Tao and Takeo enough pain to almost drive them insane, Frankenstein routinely fights with the weapon and ignores the pain), Absorption (can resist the Dark Spear attempting to consume his soul, life and body) and Soul Manipulation (can resist the Dark Spear trying to consume his soul) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can inflict significant damage on buildings) | At least Building level (Stronger than Yuri, who vapourised a large section of a multi-storey building) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Gradeus) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than when he only had the dark spear) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than base Mary) | Supersonic+ (Faster than Yuri) | At least Supersonic+ '''(Far faster than Yuri) | At least '''Supersonic+ (Far faster when he is consumed by the dark spear) | At least Supersonic+ (The power of the contract gives him a boost in speed) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level | At least Building level (blocked an attack from Yuri that vapourised large sections of buildings) | Large Mountain level (Survived attacks from clan leaders and union elders) | Large Mountain level | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for extremely long periods of time with powerful opponents and continue to battle with injuries such as near-disembowlments and impalings). Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Uses a sentient weapon known as Dark Spear. Dark Spear is an artificial replica of the Soul Weapons used by Clan Leaders, made from tens of thousands of human souls to match the power of a single clan leader's soul. It is a very powerful source of dark spiritual energy, which Frankenstein can use, but in moderation, since the weapon can consume him. It can be used for energy manipulation, absorbing matter and souls, and has a deadly aura that can corrode objects and open healed wounds. Intelligence: Immense, he is one of the most intelligent people, if not the most intelligent, of the Noblesse verse. Over 820 years prior to the start of the story (Story begins in the year 2011) he had already developed extremely advanced modification technology, and his research is the source of all the inventions by the Union, an organization that specializes in modification and technology and advanced weaponry. In addition to his incredible academic prowess, Frankenstein is also a brilliant tactician and a highly skilled combatant who has had centuries of combat experience against a variety of foes; he has defeated many enemies that outclassed him in terms of raw power for this reason. Weaknesses: Has a seal restricting his true powers, and can become consumed by his own weapon. Using the power of the contract requires he uses his life force and also as a result, take heavy internal damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Aura Projections:' He can solidify his aura energy into dark matter spears to attack his opponents. These spears can be as large as a skyscraper, and strike with deadly accuracy, power, and speed. Frankenstein usually uses the spears in order to test his opponent's skill and reaction. *'Dark Aura Beams:' Frankenstein can shoot dark aura beams and create massive waves of energy. The blasts have the power to blow away city blocks or large areas of forest and cause tremors in the surrounding area. *'Contract Ability:' Frankenstein can use the contract with Rai to summon more power. The power of contract is summoned in the form of a spear made from blood. The power of contract is a double edged sword as Frankenstein's dark power doesn't react well with Raizel's power. He has to use his life force to use the power of contract as a result along with taking heavy internal damage. Key: Sealed | Unsealed | Dark Spear | Dark Spear Consumed | Contract Others Notable Victories: Wilhelm Ehrenburg (Masadaverse) Wilhelm's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Noblesse Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vampires Category:Scientists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7